TKC : Chemistry
by uncutetomboy
Summary: "The Kathy Chronicles" : One of our favourite, walking, talking TMNT went to visit one of their new friends. A oneshot. Short and sweet. R&R, everyone.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Chemistry

_Authoress' Notes: Hey, everyone! This is just a cute little one-shot that has been on my mind for a while. I decided to put it up and see what people think about it._

_Summary: One of our favourite, walking, talking TMNT went to visit one of their new friends. Short and sweet._

_Disclaimer: Nope, I can't honestly say I own any of the TMNT, although I would love to own Raph, Mikey, or Donny... maybe even Leo, even though I don't like him as much as his brothers. **But!** I do own Kathy Jones, so no using her without my permission! _

Chemistry, A Science Of Itself:

"G'evening, Don," a seventeen year old girl smiled at the purple bandanad turtle as she opened her window to let him into her room. She stepped away from the window and ran a hand through her soft chestnut brown hair, which fell in gentle wave-like layers to two inches below her shoulders, as he clambered through.

He smiled back at her, "Hey, Kathy; we missed you down at the lair today."

This girl was Katherine "Kathy" Jones, Casey's cousin from the South who's parents had died a while back. He'd gone to get her and move her in with him in his apartment because he'd gained Guardianship of her. Kathy and the turtles had immediately hit it off and became fast friends, but there was a connection between her and Donny that neither could really explain. Kathy's smile turned apoligetic and she gestured for him to take a seat on her bed, "Sorry 'bout that, Donny; I've been holed up here since school ended today, except when Casey burst in and dragged me to the nearest fast food restaurant. I have a ton of Chemistry questions that I have to do for my class tomorrow and I'm getting practically nowhere." She plopped back down in her desk chair and let out a heavy exhale of breath out of frustration. "No matter how many times the teacher explains it, it just goes over my head; ya know?"

"I could help you out, if you like, Kathy?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind, Don?" She asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice; obviously she failed miserably because he chuckled.

"I'm sure, Kath; besides, I wouldn't be a Ninja if I left a damsel in distress, now would I?" Donny leant over her shoulder to see what she had gotten done.

She beamed up at him and asked, "Okay, could ya please explain..."

Three hours later, Kathy stretched her arms above her head tiredly, "Finished!"

Donny grinned down at her when she yawned; in his opinion, very cutely. "Come on, bedtime," he teased picking her up in his arms.

She crossed her arms over her chest childishly, "Nope, sorry, Don; but I am going up to the roof to stargaze before I turn in." She grinned coyly up at him, "Care to join, sugah?"

Without a word, he reopened her window and climbed up the fire escape, conveniently located outside of it, to the roof of the building. He gently set her back on her feet and she sat down. Sitting down beside her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and silently marvelled at how she seemed to meld into his side and rest her head contentedly on his plastron. He glanced at the stars that twinkled softly down at the two friends and then smiled at the girl who was in his arms, "Beautiful," he breathed, admiring the way the moonlight enveloped her, making her seem like an angel.

Kathy smiled back, "The stars are gorgeous tonight, aren't they?"

"I wasn't talking about the stars, Kath," Donny chided gently.

She blushed when she realized what he meant because of the way he gazed intensely at her. "You're sweet, Don, but...I... I'm not that much to look at," she said uncertainly.

He gently tilted her head so warm hazel met intelligent brown, "I think you're the most beautiful creation on the planet," he murmured softly, cupping her cheek with his large, three-fingered hand and caressed it.

She murmured, "I... I'm just a normal, plain, teenage girl..." as their faces slowly got closer.

"You're not a plain, teenaged girl, Kath; you're a beautiful young woman," he corrected quietly before he gently captured her lips in a tender first kiss.

Timidly, Kathy kissed him back and, when he licked her lips asking for entrance, she willingly opened her mouth and his tongue flicked into her mouth and tasted her sweet cavern. When they reluctantly parted for air a minute later, she hid her face in his plastron, suddenly shy. "Wow..." she whispered, risking a peek up at him and was relieved to see him smiling contentedly down at her.

"I'd say," Donny smiled, kissing her hair as she snuggled back into his side and let out a contented sigh as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Don?" She asked softly.

"Hm?" He hummed as she crawled into his lap and laid her head in the crook of his neck; he adjusted his arms accordingly and wrapped them around her waist.

"Where do we go from here?" She wondered quietly.

"Wherever you want, Kath," he answered gently, giving her a soft squeeze.

She snuggled into his embrace and gazed shyly up at him, "Could we... see where this leads?"

"I'd like that," he agreed quietly as he brought his lips to hers in another tender embrace. The couple just sat there under the moonlight and stars, kissing and talking quietly, never noticing the five figures a rooftop over who were watching them; four of which were cheering quietly being careful not to be found out and one who was watching them with a father's warm gaze.

Finite!

_Authoress' Notes: Told ya it was short and sweet! Like I said, it's been on my mind for a while and I decided to put it up. If even one person asks me to post either a sequel or a prequel, or both, than it shall be done. So, anyone who would like to read more, feel free to let me know and I'll start work on it._

_As always, please R&R. I love the three C's: Comment, Compliment and Critisism. Reveiws feed my Muse!_

_Kowabunga,_

_Laura a.k.a uncutetomboy_


End file.
